


Root and Nightmares

by Bluwails



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Hollow ground au, WL is evil in this one, had fun writing this one, i hope grimm isnt too ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28584822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluwails/pseuds/Bluwails
Summary: I hope i made Grimm as cryptic and sparky as we all see them to be.For Hallowed ground au. So fun writing about it.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: Tangled Roots





	Root and Nightmares

Dryya quivered the painful kind of quiver. The kind that felt as if the world could hear you shaking and you're trying your hardest to stay silent. In the room she stood guard, Roots stared into Nightmares and the Nightmares were staring back. And the distaste was palpable. The black and red being puffing choking smoke into the room as they sat comfortably across an equal beast dressed in the finest mortal beings could make. And they stared bitterly with Dry as witness.

  
  


"Beast."

"Scavenger." 

She quivered again as a root laced between her legs like dirt carver grubs as The white lady stared apathetically, holding a gold sleeve over her mouth obviously hiding her need to swallow. The Nightmare king was a higher being like any other. fickle with their shape but bursting with soul. And they showed no shame in projecting their power. 

The white lady swallowed again, obviously taken by the show of soul she couldn't touch. the being like raw gruz to a starved vengefly leaned forward reaching for the prepared tea on the ornate table; the only thing separating them from each other, and inhaled the aroma of the leaves. 

The troupe master and their caravan had stopped at the edge of the growing settlement the heart had drawn them to and the rulers took no pleasure in their arrival. To his surprise a wyrm no taller than his waist had lashed out at him for bringing the omen he did. 

" _ We take no joy in your arrival Nightmare _ !" They squeaked so amusingly loud.

" _ Leave this instant and take your omen with you."  _

It was hard to believe a wyrm would choose such a shape but Grimm was polite nonetheless and entertained their people and asked for an audience with the wyrm not long after. As a show of good intentions. But when he arrived at the tent, so well decorated, he was shocked to see an animal,much like himself, wrapped in fineries sitting across from them. 

He knew of what  _ it _ was. A plant of sprawling roots. A parasite.

In their travels, they came across many like the one that sat across from them. Dainty and soft, thick and tangled it did not matter. They were the same. Plants many higher beings dubbed as beasts for they gained their status of higher being by consuming those like himself without remorse. 

Though strangely enough The, two held an odd symbiotic relationship. like hungry animals Crossing each other's paths, they never truly paid the other mind as they teared down kingdoms as they ate to their fill.

He recognized their existence after the first two kingdoms she swallowed.

The Kingdom was tied away with opalescent roots and littered with husks in multiple stages of decay. They remembered as the root before him, stood at the front of the dead kingdoms gates. Eyes aglow and a crooked smile wrapped across their face like a weaver that caught a new meal. 

And it did not sit well with him. Her process. The way she hunted disgusted him. At least he showed some decorum and waited for the inevitable end. But She was a catalyst, brash and unforgiving. 

The white lady swallowed again. Her roots trembled as she observed this Nightmare's new form. She could hardly believe her light's anger at the beings' arrival. Though her last memory of them was a fading pile of flesh digging around what remained of her catch. A scavenger. But the one sitting before her was busting with life and rippling with soul. And she could hardly contain herself. 

Her daughter stood guard by the tent's edge with her roots ready to bar the only exit if needed. But her eyes swam with that so familiar hunger and the Nightmare had no shame in projecting the abundance of soul that rushed just below their cloak. 

" What brings you here this time,beast?" The mouthpiece of the Nightmare examined looking over the rim of their cup. "Was the wyrm before this one not to your taste?"

  
  


"I don't understand what you are talking about?" She answered dully as she gingerly retrieved her own cup. " I only know of one wyrm. And that is my beloved light. " she looked up, blue eyes scanning for any small reaction covered by pleasantries as the two sat comfortably in the tea room her light made. 

"Feigning ignorance does not suit one of stolen mind like yourself." 

"You dare insult my intelligence when you, a being like yourself, can't sustain a form long enough to reach another kingdom." 

Their words prickled the others skin as they quietly drank from their cups, as the white lady sat up in all her splendor. 

"I would ask why you are here but I know of your nature already. Hold your stomach and look for another." Her slitted eyes narrowed as her jaws moved behind the mask calm "It was far too early to harvest this nation my little light has dubbed Hallownest."

"So you see its end as well?" 

"Wyrms are creatures of great creation and of greater hubris. '' she began with a flick of a root as Dryya stood in front of the tents exit."And the feast that awaits me at Hallownest's end could sate 30 roots with more to spare." She chimed with the giddiness of a child. "And I plan to enjoy it alone."

Grimm shifted in his seat, their stomach gnawing at the thought of such a meal that large waiting at the end of that little wyrms end. 

"Well If that fails to sate you, you could always have that snack you carry around with you." Their red eyes crinkling as they silently laughed as Dryya shook involuntarily.

A ball,several fists sizes, of roots covered in sharp thorns crashed down into the table between them causing Dryya to jump slightly as splints of wood cascaded across the room. But her mother's face was a still pond of grace.

"You forget yourself,Nightmare. You venture into my territory and dare insult me. not once but thrice." Her jaws clicked as her roots began to engulf the room.

"Surely our jest-"

"The one you speak so poorly of is my offspring. Thus an extension of myself. Thus an insult." 

" Or maybe that was the lady's opinion. I formed no such insult. Merely an observation. Unlike you I do not dress my meals and carry them to and fro."

The white lady clicked her jaws again. Now more visibly angry than before.This now an argument between hunters.

"I do not nibble at left overs as you do Nightmare.I indulge to the fullest. Eating a wyrm after it's lost its vigor is far less palatable than one at its peak. I do not usually partake in dream walkers such as yourself. But I show no problem changing my palette to do away with one as rude as yourself. I warn you king of Dreams. Venture into my wyrm and I's territory again and your little wagon of fools will be left without a God to follow. " 

With a quiet rustle the room seemed to revert back to normalcy as Dryya shifted and held the tarp open and a familiar glow entered.

" My king."

"Rest easy Dryya. I merely came to greet our guest- oh my root. You are here?" The wyrms thick coat draped over his shoulder as he entered. 

" yes. My light" she crooned happily as her roots rushed him instantly tying him in a knotted embrace." I heard a guest was present and wanted to entertain them before you came." 

The wyrm flushed, the room brightening alongside him as she pulled him to the seat next to her. "That was very kind. Ah, your tea table?-"

"Things got a little too exciting." She snickered her slitted eyes flickering towards the Nightmare as they both adjusted themselves again " and I mistakenly broke the gift you gave me. I apologize deeply for my lack of control my light.". Craneing her neck apologeticlly.

"It is nothing. Tables can be made again. I hope you are unharmed?" His finger caressing her roots.

"I am not made of glass my wyrm." She giggled like rain hitting porcelain. "I am far stronger than you may think."

Grim bit his cheek. It was obvious now that they didn't know. Only fools thinking they could beat these beasts nature or those already enthrall would attempt to keep one so close. 

But they were neither. Their speech was clear and eyes horrifically sincere. Love a monster too strong for any creature. "I feel i have overstayed my welcome kind wyrm."

Grimm announced standing with a polite smile. "I will see myself out." 

"But your request-"

"Your wife. Is it?"

"Yes."

"She has made herself rather clear. I will stay a day or two more than be on my way. That is fair correct?"

"If she dubbed it so."

" very well. But before I go I have one final thing to say pale wyrm. Mawleks don't growl when their mouths are full dear friend. " he mused As he passed the wyrm. "They will always keep their mouths shut to keep the prey in." 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope i made Grimm as cryptic and sparky as we all see them to be.   
> For Hallowed ground au. So fun writing about it.


End file.
